Conventional consumer-use wagons are commonly used for holding and carrying cargo such as children, their toys, beach items (e.g., chairs, towels, and sand buckets/shovels), and sports equipment (e.g., balls, bats, and helmets). Such wagons typically include a generally rectangular base and four generally rectangular upright walls forming an open-topped container, with a pull handle pivotally coupled to the base front, and with four wheels rotationally mounted to the base bottom. A traditional and well-known wagon of this type is the classic RADIO FLYER wagon.
While these wagons have their advantages, they also have some drawbacks. Accordingly, needs exist for improved features for consumer-use wagons for multi-purpose use. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.